1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power modules, power converters, and electric machine systems for mounting in vehicles. The invention is directed more particularly to a power module, power converter, and vehicular electric machine system suitable for reducing a switching-associated surge voltage of a power semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reduction in the inductance of a conventional power module is known to be achievable by, as described in JP-A-2001-274322, connecting the emitter electrode and output terminal of a positive IGBT chip by wire bonding and the formation of a negative collector pattern.